¿que es un ghoul?
by Gaby uzumaki
Summary: Kaneki y su equipo fueron transportados a otra dimensión por error, ahora deberán acostumbrarse a konoha.


Los personajes son de masashi kishimoto y sui Ishida.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Distrito 21**

La pelea había dejado de ser en el distrito 20 para pasar al once, después de la masacre del distrito 20 esta pelea se extendió por todo Tokio con el objetivo de matar todos los ghoul existentes, los investigadores habían desarrollado unos aparatos con los cuales se daban cuenta de quién era ghoul y quien era humano, todo estaba mal y todos absolutamente todos los ghouls estaban peleando codo a codo.

-KANEKI A LAS TRES-grita nashiro a kaneki.

Nashiro saca su kagune ahora de 4 tentáculos ya que antes de que su hermana kurona muriera por una herida demasiado grave esta pidió que su kagune fuera transferida a nashiro, cosa que esta última no quiso aceptar en un principio pero al final de cuentas acepto de mala gana.

Kaneki le clava uno de sus tentáculos a un investigador matándolo, el lugar estaba lleno de sangre tanto de ghouls como de humanos pero mayormente de ghouls.

(KANEKI POV)

Ya acabamos con todos los investigadores del escuadrón f pero cuando nos estamos recuperando para seguir con el siguiente escuadrón touka me toca el hombro.

-kaneki esta guerra la perdimos-dice touka con tristeza-no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-si hay podemos seguir viviendo para honrar la memoria de quienes murieron por nosotros-digo yo, touka me mira y asiente.

-VAMOS-dice nishiki, todos lo seguimos y llegamos a la base del distrito 21, los investigadores han instalado una base en cada distrito y nuestra meta es destruirlos.

Llegamos al cuartel y nos infiltramos, vamos a la sala de control para ver los ghouls que han sacrificado últimamente, busco con un nombre en mente yomo renji pero no encuentro nada, me doy por vencido pero al voltear veo a hinami con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede hinami?-le pregunta touka.

-todos están muertos-responde ella-miren.

Todos los presentes miramos y vemos que el equip conformado mas ghouls estaba muerto, todos nos habíamos separado en grupos pero por lo visto solo quedábamos el equipo L y nosotros que somos el equipo M.

-cabe la posibilidad de que estemos solos-dice ayato.

-GHOULS-grita un investigador seguido por muchos más. Todos nos ponemos en posición de batalla pero nishiki choca con algo que hace un sonidito extraño.

De la nada los investigadores dejan de disparar y se cubren tras las paredes, nadie entiende nada pero de un momento a otro aparece una pantalla color morado la cual empieza a absorber todo a su paso incluyéndonos, intentamos agarrarnos de algo pero no encontramos nada. Todos somos sesionados por el portal.

…

Me despierto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, miro todo a mí alrededor y veo a todos mis compañeros bien, estamos en un tipo de callejón.

Están todos inconscientes pero están hinami, touka, nishiki, ayato, nashiro, irimi-san y uta pero ahora que me fijo veo que nashiro está sangrando mucho y no se cura, me fijo mejor y veo que parte de su espalda está atravesada por una viga. Me acerco a ella y veo que sigue viva pero casi no puede mantenerse estable.

Se levanta y su ojo cambia a al ojo ghoul, no me percato de nada, aun estoy aturdido por el golpe, a duras penas noto como nashiro se lanza contra una humana, la pobre chica intenta gritar pero nashiro le pone una mano en la boca, come de su hombro pero lo hace muy lento como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie, traga y vuelve a morder pero esta vez es en el tórax de la chica, esta ya esta inconsciente por el dolor.

Nashiro se aleja de la chica y se mira el vientre para ver que no se cura, eso es mala señal cuando no te curas significa que ya es tarde y que llego la hora.

-nashiro-san-digo con voz baja.

-moriré-dice ella con las palabras ahogadas-mate para nada-en lo que llevo conociendo a nashiro me ha dado cuenta de que le afecta mucho el lastimar a inocentes-moriré-repite mientras cae a al suelo-kaneki no quiero morir, tengo el kagune de kurona, ella me lo dio por que quería que yo lo conservara y que viviera feliz, ella no quería esto-dice con lagrimas en los ojos. Miro a los demás siguen inconscientes, me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-hay una manera de que no mueras del todo-le digo mientras me agacho para ver a la chica, aun tiene pulso-podemos convertirla en ghoul.

-¿Qué?

-nosotros sobrevivimos con suerte ella también, nashiro-san tal vez no tenga una vida en sí pero estarás viva en la conciencia de esta chica y el kagune tuyo y de kurona-san seguirá en pie-pero es casi imposible que sobreviva.

-acepto-dice nashiro-pero no podemos hacer la cirugía.

-si podemos-le digo para levantar a la chica-¿puedes pararte?

Se levanta con dificultad pero lo hace, empieza a caminar lentamente y llegamos a un hospital para mascotas. No hay nadie así que facilitara las cosas pongo a la chica en una mesa que tal vez usan para revisar a los animales y luego pongo a nashiro en otra.

-¿estás segura?-le pregunto-aun podemos intentar curarte.

-estoy segura, si ella muere y yo vivo no me lo perdonare, mírala solo es una adolecente, ella tiene una familia que la espera en casa, ella merece vivir más que yo y además de eso técnicamente seguiré viva en el subconsciente de la chica.

Asiento con la cabeza y duermo a nashiro, después de lo que me paso he buscado e investigado sobre cirugía mi conocimiento no es muy alto pero es mejor que nada.

…

Ya es de día y estoy mirando el cuerpo de la chica que tengo en frente tiene la piel blanca y pálida, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, unas largas pestañas y es baja de estatura.

Miro al cuerpo en la otra mesa, está acabado y ya ni se puede diferenciar, llevo lo que queda del cuerpo y lo sepulto en un terreno abandonado, sé que no es lo mejor para nashiro pero no me queda de otra, busco a mis amigos y los encuentro dormidos a excepción de hinami e irimi.

-oni-cha-saluda hinami-nos asustaste.

-lo siento.

-¿Dónde está nashiro?-pregunta irimi.

-vengan-ellas un poco confundidas me siguen y las llevo al hospital veterinario para mostrarles a la chico.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta irimi.

Tomo aire y le explico lo de nashiro y esta chica ahora ghoul.

-¿la transformaste en ghoul?-pregunta hinami-ni siquiera sabemos su nombre.

-fue decisión de nashiro-respondo sin más.

-no podemos hacerle esto una vida como ghoul a estas alturas puede ser demasiado agobiante para ella-dice irimi.

-no la matare-digo yo.

-no me refiero a eso-responde irimi-me refiero a que ahora ella es tu responsabilidad.

No había pensado en eso pero es verdad asiento y miro a irimi esperando que diga algo más.

Irimi va a decir algo pero no alcanza a decirlo.

-d-disculpen-llama la chica-¿Qué paso?

Tomo aire y miro a irimi peo esta solo mira a la chica con lastima-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-hyuga hinata-dice para que luego levante la mirada y pueda ver esos ojos blancos tirando a lilas, son raros pero bonitos.

-hola hinata, ella es hinami, el es kaneki y yo soy irimi, mira hinata lo que ye vamos a decir quiero que te lo tomes con calma.

-eres ghoul-digo cortante y rápido.

La chica hace una mueca de confusión-¿Qué es un ghoul?.

Todos la miramos como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, es lo único de lo que hablan últimamente.

(FIN KANEKI POV)

Hinata mira todo sin entender.

Hinami la mira con tristeza y prosigue a explicarle todo.

Hinata asiente con la cabeza y empieza a sacar un cunai de su bolsa ninja lentamente-"estas personas están locas"-piensa hinata.

Hinata intenta correr pero kaneki le tapa el paso.

-ustedes están locos-dice hinata.

-es la verdad-dice kaneki.

-no-dice hinata.

-¿esto es mentira?-dice kaneki para liberar dos tentáculos de su kagune. Hinata se desmaya y cae en brazos de kaneki.

…..o…..

Gracias por leer

PD:perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los reviews son bien recibidos


End file.
